eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:The Sword of the Morning/Text
Mein größter "Eis und Feuer"-Moment Wie viele andere auch gehöre ich zu der Gruppe von Lesern, welche über die Serie auf die Buchreihe gestoßen sind. Nachdem ich die ersten beiden Staffel zwar interessiert und gespannt, aber noch ohne große Hintergedanken verfolgt hatte, bekam ich eines Weihnachtens die ersten beiden deutschen Bände geschenkt, welche erst einmal zur Seite gelegt wurden. Als ich sie dann einige Wochen später in die Hand nahm und zu lesen begann, bedeutete dies den Anfang von etwas, was der ein oder andere in meinem Umfeld mit "Obsession" beschreiben würde - ein Vorwurf, den ich selbstverständlich von mir weise. Allerdings lässt sich kaum leugnen, dass mich die Reihe sofort in ihren Bann zog und ich von George R. R. Martins Detailverliebtheit und Charakterzeichnung gefesselt wurde. Innerhalb weniger Tage hatte ich die beiden Bücher verschlungen. thumb|350px|Turm der Freude ©Marcio R. Gotland Da ich nicht die Möglichkeit besaß, sofort im Anschluss an die Fortsetzungen zu gelangen, blieb mir vorerst nur, die Bücher wieder und wieder durchzublättern, wobei es mir eine Stelle besonders angetan hatte: Der Kampf am Turm der Freude. Eine Stelle voll von scheinbar sinnlosem Heldenmut und melancholischer Traurigkeit, die die Grundlage für meine tiefgehende Sympathie gegenüber dem Schwert des Morgens bildete und mich wie magisch anzog. Und als ich die Textzeilen einmal mehr vor mir hatte und das Szenario vor meinen Augen Gestalt annahm, durchfuhr mich urplötzlich ein Geistesblitz, der die ganzen Puzzlestücke an die richtige Stelle setzte. Wo vorher noch Verwirrung geherrscht hatte, erschien mir nun alles logisch. Ja, ich spreche von dem Geheimnis um Jon Schnees Eltern und der R+L=J-Theorie. Begeistert von meiner Eingebung nahm ich mir die Bücher ein weiteres Mal vor, hielt dieses Mal gezielt nach Hinweisen in dieser Richtung Ausschau und wurde fündig. An diesem Tag verliehen mir meine vermeintlichen Kombinationsfähigkeiten das Gefühl, es mit Sherlock Holmes persönlich aufnehmen zu können. Und nachdem ich einige Wochen später den zehnten deutschen Band beendet hatte, wagte ich mich in die Weiten des Internets vor, um zu sehen, ob schon irgendjemand vor mir zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt war, und um mein neuerworbenes Wissen mit der Welt zu teilen. Bedauerlicherweise musste ich die etwas ernüchternde Erfahrung machen, dass ich um die 20 Jahre zu spät dran war. Allein bei der Google-Suche wurde mir die Theorie umgehend als Suchvorschlag angezeigt, sobald ich "Jon Snow" eingetippt hatte. Und Hunderte von Seiten und Forenthreads behandelten das Thema in einer Ausführlichkeit, die ich nicht zu träumen gewagt hätte. Meine Geschichte dürfte ein wenig bezeichnend sein für all die begeisterten Leser, welche zu einer Schlussfolgerung gelangen, um dann feststellen zu müssen, dass die Community diese Theorie schon ganz unaufgeregt seit Jahren in Betracht zieht. Doch wie bei vielen dieser Leser blieb auch ich in Foren hängen und lebte meine neue Leidenschaft nun mit Gleichgesinnten aus. Doch auch wenn ich von da an noch viele tolle Diskussionen führte und mich mit unzähligen netten Menschen aus allen möglichen Orten und Ländern über die Reihe unterhielt, bleibt doch dieser Startschuss bis jetzt mein schönstes Erlebnis.